


and still you're one call (world) away

by lovethybooty



Series: Valentine's Day, 2016 [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Finnick Odair-Centric, Implied Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It ends happy?, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Suicidal Thoughts, Valentine's Day, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick Odair has spent every Valentine's Day in the Capitol for the past six years.</p><p>or </p><p>In which Finnick receives a call that he's fortunate enough to hear while in the Capitol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and still you're one call (world) away

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I had to write something for V Day, but I wasn't sure what. I wrote this a couple hours ago, but then I took a nap because I hated it. I woke up and decided to post it anyway, though.
> 
> I'm sorry for how absolutely bleak the beginning is. I just don't think Finnick would get to be in Four for Valentine's and I also don't think he'd be exactly content with that- or his life in general.
> 
> I tried to put all possible triggers in the tags, so please, please let me know if there's anything I should add!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day- tell someone you love them!

Finnick has spent every February 14th in the Capitol for the past six years.

 _"Valentine's, Mr. Odair, is a very important day for certain duties to be fulfilled. I hope you can see why we request your presence here, in the Capitol, and that you will enjoy your stay. You are dismissed, please see yourself out,"_ the snake's hisses ring in his ears even now, a constant reminder that he is Capitol property, forever owned by President Snow.

The room is dark- the curtains drawn shut tightly to keep out all light. He is hungover, from what he can't even remember, and God is he _tired_. He isn't sure if it's night or day, but he thinks it might be early morning, based on the artificial chirping that faintly fills the room.

Finnick toys with a container nervously, his fingers fiddling with the cap. He wonders how many pills he has to take from the little orange bottle to make him pass out again- and perhaps, if he's lucky, never wake up.

He runs a swift hand through his hair and sighs. He's never been so tired of living than he is today, and he wonders if giving up would just be easier than continuing to be fucked over and over- literally.

His head drops to his hands, the small pill bottle hitting the floor with a dissonant clang.

Across the room, a fancy phone rings. Its annoying, high pitched whines only heighten his headache, but he can't seem to stand on his own to pick it up.

Eventually, the ringing stops and there is a loud beep. _God, why is everything so loud?_

He can hear a shaky breath, and then a small voice speaks, "Hi, Finnick." His head shoots up, eyes darting to where the phone sits, still connected to the wall- _Annie_. "I know you don't really like it when I call while you're away, b-but I stole the number from Mags anyway because I... nevermind it's not important. I hope you have a happy Valentine's Day. I mean- I hope you have a... nice day, and that you'll get to come home soon. Just remember that I love you." He can hear shuffling and another voice before she talks again, "Oh, and this is Annie, by the way."

The phone clicks, signaling that the message has ended. He sighs again, his hand smacking down on the table next to him. Slowly, he pushes himself to his feet and pads over to the large bed, falling onto it, his back hitting the plush mattress with a soft thud.

He just has to make it through the rest of the week and then he'll be on a train back to the sandy, salty seas of Four. _Back to Annie_. A few days more won't kill him if doesn't let 'em, right?


End file.
